The Phone Call
by thelandofthenutty
Summary: Donna calls CJ after leaving the White House, an Josh is scared of his nw assistant.'Missing' scene from Faith Based Initiative, season 6. Enjoy


**Sequence: Donna just left Josh's office and has been working for Will for a week or so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Well, second west wing fiction ever, and I hope it isn't very very bad. Let me know what you think. Seriously, just one word reviews are fine if you don't have time! Good/Bad, I don't care, just let me know something. I'm an egomaniac who needs to be told that people love me, bahaha. Ok, not really, but hell, if your reading this story then you get that joke, so I don't care if I sound like a tool. Right, now the notes longer than the fic….enjoy? Jess x**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna sighed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I called, really. I was just wondering how…how everyone…was, I suppose. You, Toby, Leo, Margaret…"

CJ gave a rueful smile to the receiver, shifting busily through papers on her desk.

"I don't know what to tell you Donna. Everyone you mentioned right there is absolutely chipper." CJ said, sidestepping the real topic of conversation in a true shadow of her Press Secretary ways. CJ gazed over the top of her schedule for the day. She had a meeting in ten, and Donna didn't look as though she was going to get to the point any time soon.

"Hear you're working for Will Bailey now." CJ said down the line, distractedly. Donna's eyes widened slightly, her interest curbing substantially.

"Really? You heard that? Who from?"

"Will Bailey."

"Really?" Donna said, exhaling sharply. "So he's been there? In the past couple of days?" she asked, quickly. CJ stopped, and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes he has Donna, and Donna, I'm not near the bullpen anymore, I have no idea who Will Bailey bumped into or didn't bump into, or spoke to, or didn't speak to, or gloated and paraded in front of, or interact with at all, so to save us some time, lets just-"

BANG

The door of CJ's office opened and banged shut in a matter of moments, and CJ jumped, horrified, looking with wide eyes at the sheepish figure of Josh Lyman, who was plastered to the back of her door, seemingly listening to who was on the other side of it.

"She's mad CJ, the woman is raving mad, I can't work with her anymore, I can't keep hiding from her, she times me! She sets an alarm, and if I'm not done with what I'm meant to be done with she sits there and taps on the desk and then throws what I'm working on out the window or takes it and shreds it, or-! She's a madwoman! I can't work with her! I'm going crazy!" He said, out of breath, slumping against the wooden doorframe, his ear still listening for traces of his assistant in the hall.

CJ just stared, as Josh tried to catch his breath and find his voice.

"Josh…"

"She's crazy CJ! She makes me keep the door closed! And she wont let me bellow! I have to _USE_ the intercom! I barely know _HOW_ to use the intercom! No, forget barely, I _DON'T_ know how to use the intercom! And yesterday she left at seven!"

"Why?"

"Well, because I was finished at seven, but don't you think she should stick around and, and, and-"

"Josh, I'm the White House Chief of Staff, I'm on the phone, by what possible stretch of the imagination do you think that it's appropriate and perfectly normal for you to come and hide from your assistant in my office?" CJ said, flatly, holding up the phone and waving it about, showing the fact that there was actually someone on the other end.

Josh gave her a guilty look, and raised his eyebrows.

"Right." He said, then he froze, as he was about to leave again, and turned back to CJ. "Can I still hide in here?"

"Josh…"

"She's going to beat me up one of these days, and while I could take Toby, or you, or _WILL_, I cant take that woman, so please don't let me go back to listen to her alarm!" he said, whining. CJ pointed to the chair in the corner of the room, and he took a seat, gingerly.

"Who are you on the phone to anyway?" he asked, in a hushed voice. CJ gave a hesitant look to the phone, and then back at Josh. Instead of answering him, she just spoke back to the receiver.

"That's why you really called, right?" she muttered, down the line. She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going to go, good luck with the VP, you're going great, just keep him on he task, don't let him make too many stupid comments. I'll do the same with this one, don't worry about it."

With that, CJ hung up, and gave a stunned Josh Lyman a look from where he sat in the corner. CJ took a long sip of her coffee and smiled.

"You ready to go back to your desk now?" she asked, smugly.

Josh stammered a reply.

"You let me…you let me go on about that while she was…that was her wasn't it? No! No now she knows that I cant handle it here without her! CJ!" he whined, falling back into the chair, his head in his hands. Then he looked up, erratically, his hair messy and on end from running his hands through it.

Josh, without saying anything more, left the room and shut the door, not bothering to be gentle when he closed it.

"Wait! Does she bring him-"

The dial tone played on the phone, and Donna sighed, leaning against a wall, the word 'coffee' not coming out of her mouth.

She couldn't say she didn't miss it, but it was time to move on. Not just from the job, either. Steeling herself, Donna stood, and walked to the doorway, leaving to meet Will and Russell and join the campaign trail.


End file.
